The Easter Krad
by Half Past Crazy
Summary: (AU) Easter in Japan. Is there such a thing? There is now. Pairings: Dark:Krad, Satoshi:Daisuke:Riku
1. Part One

"The Easter Krad"

_Disclaimer_: Don't own D N Angel. Would like to though…

_Warning_: Kind of AU. They're all separated (all magical items gathered and sealed, curse broken and all that jazz) Contains yaoi (duh), shounen ai (double duh), and cuteness. Hey, just look at the title. OOC-ness…

Part One: The Setup

Ah, spring. Weather's warming up, birds are singing, lovely isn't it? Easter's on its way… Strange how this is happening in Japan. Well, the Easter bit anyway.

Hiwatari Satoshi was busily looking through a box of various items, Krad sulking near by.

"Satoshi, why are we doing this again?"

"Well, Krad, YOU are doing this to see how Dark reacts. That can keep him busy long enough for me to do what I need to."

"You mean finally do Daisuke?"

Satoshi was promptly sent into a coughing fit, blushing madly.

"In your terms, yes. Why did that sound so strange coming from you?"

"I got it from Dark."

"I figured as much…"

"You would. You think too much. You're going to hurt yourself soon, Hiwatari-kun."

"Oh, just put these on and shut up."

With that, the one with low blood pressure rammed a pair of fuzzy white bunny ears on his head. Krad, in shock, touched the new head dress cautiously, as though the fuzziness would indeed kill him. The blond peered into Satoshi's mirror, seeing that one ear was cutely flopped over half way. His jaw made very good friends with the floor that day…

At the Niwa home, Daisuke was in the kitchen with Dark, cheerfully coloring eggs. His mother was nearby, you know, just in case.

"Dai-chan, how are you doing these artistic things to the eggs and not breaking them?"

"I'm not THAT clumsy, Dark…"

There was then a crack and a groan of annoyance from the adorable red head.

"What were you saying, Daisuke?"

"Urusai…"

Emiko smiled lovingly at her son, helping him clean up the shattered egg shell. Unknown to the humans, With was poking about the eggs and dye. He would be the Easter Bunny if he tried… which he did. Looking too closely at the dye, he emitted a surprised kyu, finding that the colored fluid tasted simply awful. Unfortunately, he tipped over the bowl of purple dye…

Emiko turned around and shrieked at the sight.

"With! What did you do! Oh no! My kitchen floor, I just mopped this morning!"

"Kyu…" was the only response she received as a very purple creature blinked up at her. Daisuke and Dark were too surprised to speak, but eventually Daisuke woke up from his daze and tried to wash the dye out of With's fur in the kitchen sink.

"Well, With, that's the best I can do. You still look a little lilac…"

Indeed. With was tinted lilac. It did look cute on him though.

"Do you understand your job, Krad?"

"Yeah, yeah, piece of pie."

"You mean cake."

"I prefer pie. Apple to be exact. We should make one some time…"

Satoshi heaved a sigh. Easter would be quite stressful this year…

_Saturn Imp_: There you have it. After a three month wait, I have been inspired to write again. Expect another chapter soon.


	2. Part Two

"The Easter Krad"

_Disclaimer_: Don't own D N Angel. Would like to though…

_Warning_: Kind of AU. They're all separated (all magical items gathered and sealed, curse broken and all that jazz) Contains yaoi (duh), shounen ai (double duh), and cuteness. Hey, just look at the title. OOC-ness…

Part Two: Operation Bunny

Easter Morning. The Niwa house. A blue haired teen approaches the house, then looks behind him, disgruntled.

"Krad! Hurry up!"

The bunny eared blond trudged toward the house, sulking.

"…"

"Take all the time you want. Stalling will only make this more painful."

"… Okay, I'm here… Did I tell you that I hate you yet?"

"Not for today."

"I hate you, Satoshi."

Satoshi replied, painfully nonchalant. (Gee, what else is new?)

"I love you too, Krad."

"…"

The door opened as they concluded that conversation, yet they saw no one… until they looked down.

"Kyu?"

"Oh, hello With."

"Kyu!" With that, With scurried away to warn Daisuke of their visitors.

Dark appeared only seconds later, a perverse blush gracing his features.

"Ohayo, Krad… Oh, hey there, creepy boy."

"Hey…"

Daisuke peered into the room, then giggled and vanished, only to return with a video camera.

"Ohayo Hiwatari-kun! Say cheese, Krad!"

"Nani? Niwa!"

Daisuke tossed the camera to Dark, thus beginning a chase around the house. Oh yes, Krad was oh-so threatening as a bunny. At least it kept those two busy. The red head watched safely behind Satoshi, giggling all the while. Satoshi shook his head, leading the spiky little carrot top back into his room. He shut the door behind him, hearing an infuriated scream and a crash. Daisuke looked out of the window, seeing Dark running backwards down the street, Krad zipping after him.

With a sigh, Satoshi dropped himself onto the bed with Daisuke, who blinked cutely at him using those large crimson eyes of his. Ah yes, those gorgeous eyes. Satoshi could stare at them all day, contemplating their hue. Then he made another observation. Daisuke's skin tone, it had reddened slightly and was gradually darkening. An inward smile on Satoshi's part.

Just then, the door was pushed open.

Satoshi's POV

They can't be back already! I didn't even hear them come into the house again. I need to pay attention to these simple things more often.

Oh, it's only Riku. Grr at her and her ability to distract Daisuke from me, the one who deserves him! I have been chasing him long enough and – ooh, candy.

Normal POV

Riku smiled shyly at Daisuke, who was blushing uncontrollably now as the two people he simply adored were in the same breathing space he was. In his room no less!

"Ohayo, Dai-chan. You too, Hiwatari-kun. I just decided to bring you a little gift, Daisuke." Riku placed a bag of Cadbury Cream Eggs in Daisuke's hands. She giggled.

"I hope you two like them!" With that said, she hurried from the room, grinning from ear to ear, leaving the boys somewhat confused. (Daisuke I can understand, but Satoshi?)

Satoshi's POV

Hmm… Cadbury Eggs… The cream ones no doubt. Wait, cream, Daisuke… Oh, my tainted mind.

He's taking one out of the bag, biting a hole in the top… and licking the stuff out…

This is wickedly cruel…

Normal POV

Daisuke blinked at Satoshi. Why was he watching him so intently? And blushing to boot. This wasn't natural. All he did was lick out some of the cream from the egg. This tasted pretty good…

The spiky little red head, blissfully unaware, went back to his treat. The recently dubbed creepy boy was desperately trying to regain control of his body, but was failing miserably.

"Daisuke…"

"Hai, Hiwatari-kun? Eep!"

Daisuke suddenly felt warm, hungry lips meet his own. Something warm and slippery slid into his mouth.

The pair sat there, having finally broken their lip lock, breathing heavily. They needed no words to tell each other how they felt. No one would be hurt today.

Satoshi got what he wanted and something extra; Daisuke's affection and candy, sweet, sweet candy.

_Saturn Imp_: That's it. This is going to pretty controversial as this was for Easter. Then again, love is love… Oh I don't know anymore.


	3. Part Three

"The Easter Krad"

_Disclaimer_: Don't own D N Angel. Would like to though…

_Warning_: Kind of AU. They're all separated (all magical items gathered and sealed, curse broken and all that jazz) Contains yaoi (duh), shounen ai (double duh), and cuteness. Hey, just look at the title. OOC-ness…

Part Three: The Results (a.k.a. The Chapter That Almost Wasn't)

We rejoin the Easter Krad in his hunt for the elusive Dark. Passing through the park, he heard rustling in the tree branches above his head. Well, with those bunny ears, that couldn't have been too hard.

Anyway, Krad rammed himself against the tree trunk, heard a familiar, yet rather girlish shriek and saw the former thief sitting on the ground, looking quite dazed. He poked the little bugger with his foot and he fell over onto his back, the swirley eyes having taken affect. With a growl, he removed the tape from the camera that had landed on Dark's now numb skull. Usagi Krad snapped the snapped the disk in half, destroying the evidence. Scooping up the dead weight, he headed back the Niwa home, gaining many odd stares.

A little girl tugged at her mother's skirt. "Mommy, is the Easter Bunny always that mean?"

"I don't know, dear…" (Wow, I'm mean to Dark… Oh well. )

Krad was let back into the house by the still lilac tinted With, who blinked at them. The blond trudged upstairs and dropped Dark unceremoniously onto Daisuke's bed, surprising the teens already there.

Satoshi and Daisuke protested loudly as they were flung out of the room. The blue haired one banged a fist on the door in rage.

"What is the meaning of this! Let us back in! We were there first!"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, noting how hot and bothered he looked.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Call me Satoshi, Daisuke."

"Right. Satoshi, why are you so angry? We can always just talk in the living room."

"…" The blushing one looked at Daisuke, wondering how naïve one person could be. Then he grinned.

"Or we could go into Dark's room…" Grabbing Daisuke by the hand, he darted to the room, slamming, and locking, the door.

Remember when we left the other two? Well, Krad has been busy. Dark was now lacking a shirt and has been bound at the wrists with the said article. Krad removed the bunny ears and placed them on Dark's head. The former phantom thief began to stir and looked around dazedly. He then noticed Krad's predatory smirk and that the blond was straddling his hips. His jaw was suddenly slack.

"Guess what, Dark? I caught you. Now, I get to claim my prize…"

"Uh oh…" You can guess where that went. Not that Dark entirely minded being uke. He would let Krad get away with it just this once.

In the hall, With was sitting there, looking from door to door, hearing strange sounds. He soon caught onto what was going on, somehow gained a nose bleed and darted to the kitchen. He's okay now.

Results of this madness:

Satoshi: finally got Daisuke

Daisuke: is less naïve

Krad: is no longer a hot cross bunny

Dark: finds that being uke isn't so bad

Emiko: stole candy from all of them

With: found out about a form of breeding in humans (foreshadowing!)

Riku: caught them all on tape and refuses to tell Risa (bitch) about it

Random little girl: hunts the Easter Bunny

Random little girl's mom: donates to the EB Hunting fund

Risa and Takeshi: made no appearance in this and thus made this fiction better for all

_Saturn Imp_: There. It is finished and I think it is good. Review and send me more candy!


End file.
